Tremolo (or “whammy”) bars can be found on certain types of guitars (e.g., electric guitars) and are generally used, at least in part, to change the pitch of sounds produced by such guitars. Typically, tremolo bars are attached to a bridge section of a guitar (comprising a bridge assembly that anchors strings to the body of the guitar) and are capable of pivoting in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction with respect to the body of the guitar and capable of being pushed towards the body of the guitar. In one application, the pitch of sounds produced by the guitar can be changed by applying a force to the tremolo bar in a direction away from the body of the guitar (e.g., for Stratocaster style guitars having a “floating bridge” arrangement). In another application, the pitch can be changed by applying a force to the tremolo bar in a direction towards the body of the guitar (e.g., for Stratocaster and Bigsby® style guitars). Conventionally, in order to access and use the tremolo bar, a user may need to switch positions of his or her hands from the strings of the guitar to the tremolo bar, which can result in undesirable interrupted play.
It would be desirable to provide an assembly (or improved tremolo bar) that is capable of taking advantage of the position of a user's body (hand, wrist, or otherwise) with respect a guitar such that the user does not need to switch positions of his or her hands from the strings of the guitar to the assembly. It would be further desirable to provide an associated elongated member that is capable of being coupled to substantially any tremolo bar and operable to provide for substantially the same functionality of the assembly.